Thickeners for aqueous systems are often required to obtain the rheological properties needed for various applications. Such aqueous-based systems include latex paints, printing inks, protective coatings for paper and metal, and the like. Known thickeners include natural polymers such as casein and alginates, and synthetic mateials such as certain cellulose derivatives, acrylic polymers, and polyurethane polymers.